


Reflection (Kyoya Hibari)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat on a cold bench in the park, watching as the small flecks of white fell from the sky and landed softly on the white ground. A stream of hot tears ran down your cheeks, eyes closing in an attempt to stop them from escaping.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Reflection (Kyoya Hibari)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 724 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Hibari ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ☁



* * *

> _“Eyes are the windows to one’s soul, they can reflect your heart.”_

You sat on a cold bench in the park, watching as the small flecks of white fell from the sky and landed softly on the white ground. A stream of hot tears ran down your cheeks, eyes closing in an attempt to stop them from escaping.

There had been a large weight gripping your heart, weighing it down and putting a heavy pressure on your chest. It was love. You were so deeply, unequivocally in love with Kyoya Hibari and, even though he was your boyfriend, you were uncertain that he actually loved you back.

“Y/N,” his cold voice cut through the air. Your eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the prefect to have found you. He stood a few feet in front of you, eyes narrowed in a glare at you as you sat before him. “What are you doing out here in the snow, herbivore?”

You didn’t respond. You couldn’t even if you wanted to. Instead, your eyes darted to the ground in an attempt to ignore the glare he was sending you.

Kyoya slowly walked forward, grabbing your chin and smashing his lips to your own. He pulled back seconds later, draping his jacket over your shoulders. “Stupid herbivore,” His voice was surprisingly soft.

Though he tried to hide it, you could see the concern hidden within his eyes and it made your heart leap with joy.

* * *

You stood at the window of the reception room at school, staring out at the snow-covered grounds. The snow was beginning to fall once more and you couldn’t wait to get outside. You were waiting for Hibari to show after he demanded that you wait for him.

You bit your lip, debating on whether you should wait for him to return and risk missing the snowfall. You decided not to chance it and grabbed your coat, running out the door and out into the open courtyard. School had ended some time ago, the only ones left were those in the Discipline Committee and the ones who were serving detention.

You smiled as you trudged through the thick white snow, catching stray snowflakes in your bare hands.

“Stupid herbivore,” was what you heard before you were hit lightly in the head with Kyoya’s tonfa. You expected him to glare at you, but his eyes were softer than normal. “I told you to stay put.”

“I wanted to see the snow,” You retorted quietly, earning another hit to the head.  
You rubbed the spot he hit and glared at him, watching as he moved forward and brushed a small snowflake from your cheek.

“We’re leaving, herbivore.” He turned around, heading back to the school. You went to protest, but he glared over his shoulder. “Hurry up, before I bite you to death.”

You stared after him and smiled. He’d never admit it, but you saw the concern in his eyes; he didn’t want his precious herbivore to get sick.

* * *

Kyoya looked down at his herbivore, a feeling of love attacking his heart. Though, he wouldn’t admit that, his pride was too great for that.

You were sat in between his legs, your back against his chest and his arms wrapped securely around you; one around your waist, the other around your shoulders. The two were sat on top of the rooftop of Hibari’s precious school, gazing up at the star-filled night sky. You had been the one to suggest the two go star gazing that night and, Hibari having a soft spot for you, agreed, but not without some effort.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” You whispered, voice soft, almost as if it belonged to an angel. You were his angel.

No, you were his star, lighting up his life even in the darkest of moments.

“I love you, Kyoya.” You smiled up at the black-haired prefect, happiness brightening your eyes.

“Hn. Just watch the stars, herbivore, before I bite you to death.”

You knew that was his way of saying _‘I love you too’._ You saw it in his eyes whenever he looked at you. Even though he tried to hide it, you could now see it so very clearly.

Kyoya Hibari’s eyes were like windows, exposing the entirety of his being, his soul, to the person who had taken possession of his heart.

* * *


End file.
